


change in the weather (praying that you and me might end up together)

by mollyandamy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyandamy/pseuds/mollyandamy
Summary: alex and kelley, in the cold, in the warmth, in limbo. high school au.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> got this in my head and had to write it- the kellex high school au i needed after alex killed me

there’s this boy- there always is. he has bright eyes and a good future, your parents love him, and you’re comfortable. you’re not as happy as you should be about it- she tells you as much. there’s something a little off about you- he can’t put his finger on it, but he lets you down gently in november when the weather goes from kind of chilly to honest to god cold. you call her, and alex’s raspy voice tells you she’s already on the way, that he’s stupid, that she loves you. it means too much to you. she gets to your house, cheeks flush from the cold, with a package of hot chocolate and a sweatshirt held out for you. you’re not upset about it, but alex is too concentrated on making you feel better for you to say anything. she moves easily in your family kitchen, making hot chocolates your soccer coach certainly wouldn’t approve of, and her eyes when she sees you’ve put on her sweatshirt make your breath hitch. you tell her you want to lie down, and she holds you in your bed, stroking your hair until you fall asleep. you don’t fall asleep fast enough to miss it. alex leans in and whispers _“you’re my favorite person, kel. my absolute favorite, mi amor,”_ and you feel whatever you were supposed to feel with him in that moment.

-

you wake up before alex, better rested than you have been in months, limbs tangled around her, and when you move she wakes up from the lack of heat. she tosses you one of those light, easy smiles, and her eyes are so, so blue when she says _“let me take you out to breakfast, kel.”_ you end up sitting on the same side of the booth at some diner in town, because alex is _“cold”_ and kelley _“warms her up”_ eating a greasy breakfast with hot chocolate and coffee and the promise of training it off on the pitch once the sun is warmer. you chalk up the way she looks at you to the cold, to the holiday season, to the fact that you’re coming up on thanksgiving and maybe she’s just _extra thankful_. it’s what you tell yourself about the extra physicality on the soccer field, about how you drop a hand to her thigh when driving, about the way she looks so thoroughly _dazzled_ eating pie in your living room at 10:07pm after your respective family obligations. she asks you to let her decorate your room for christmas, and realize that as the snow falls, she becomes more than thankful.

-

alex kisses you in your bedroom under the mistletoe she put up, next to the window she opened to see the first snowfall of the season. you should be cold, but you’re oh so warm. that christmas brings you two together: you tell your families, your teammates, your friends, you get each other christmas presents, you learn what alex likes in bed (she somehow already knew you on the first try), and you learn that above all else, alex seeks you out in the cold. _“you’re my warmth”_ she’d tell you, and when she kisses you at midnight on new year’s eve, you wonder what will happen when the seasons change and she can be warm on her own.

-

watching her talk to this boy _(there always is one)_ at the first party of the year that can be outdoors, you realize the answer you always knew. it’s no longer cold- she no longer needs you.


	2. Chapter 2

the summer is hot, and she’s not around. servando spends summers in his childhood home in san diego, and she’s spending the summer with him. it’s hot, and she no longer needs you. you get a few snapchats, just of wide smiles under the beating sun, blue eyes with the blue ocean, and minimal texts, questions about the summer training regimine she’s doing on her own as opposed to with the team thousands of miles away, drunk texts about your kisses, and  _ “miss you, hope you’re well!!”s _ that come through at 11:46pm when she’s alone and misses her east coast enclave. 

-

when she gets back, it’s all niceties and polite smiles, she sticks by allie’s side and double dates with servando and bati, while you third wheel christen and tobin and stick by emily when alex is around, telling yourself it has nothing to do with making alex jealous. you know about emily’s lindsey from sleepaway camp,  _ but alex doesn’t _ , so it works. you catch her looking when you hand is low on em’s back, when you dance together at parties, when you take her and sit in the booth that used to be reserved for alex’s favorite breakfast dates, her eyes darting over servando to the two of you. you try  _ (and fail) _ not to notice how she sits across from him, not next to him. you pull emily, all too happy to play along, closer. little do you know, lindsey and her text about how to get you and alex back together. em has been trying to rope christen and tobin into her scheme for ages. 

-

she wears his varsity jacket when it’s too hot for it- you can tell by the tension in her shoulders it’s not comfortable for her. you wear an old shirt left over from that fateful winter, just a plain shirt, nothing for anyone but her, and watch her take off his jacket as her eyes grow dark and thin. you notice it back on servando the next week, alex looking frigid in october weather, and emily lets you know she broke up with him on halloween. it hits you hard and deep, but you want to make her  _ work for it _ and you give some girl, ann, you think, your away jersey to wear at a home game, and sonnett and sam don’t let up about it in the locker room. alex walks out into the championship game without putting on the allowed extra layers for the weather, something about  _ embracing the cold _ . you play up front, scoring early, and get moved back at the half. mal scores, and sam plays a beautiful ball to alex, making it 3-0. you win, and you kiss ann in front of alex, and you know it’s unfair but something about the icy feeling you get in your veins makes it worth it. 

-

you’re taking a breath of air in the backyard of sonnett’s house, drunk off vodka and victory, when you hear her. alex grabs you, and kisses you, needy and possessive and  _ hot _ , and when you pull away, breathless, you realize  _ it’s snowing again _ . 

  
  



End file.
